


Disappearing Shirts

by xserenity



Series: Dressing Dick Grayson [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Boyfriends, Disappearing Shirts, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jason is lost, M/M, shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: Jason was irked. Some of his clothes were missing and he had no clue where they were.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dick's outfit was inspired by Nightwing Rebirth #4 - http://i.imgur.com/mHFHKWj.jpg

_Strange._

_Very strange._

“Where the fuck are all my clothes?!” Jason shouted as he dug through his closet, creating a mess as shirts tumbled down into a pile.

Over the past few weeks, the vigilante noticed that he’d been missing a few pieces of clothing. He couldn’t locate them anywhere in his apartment, as if they completely disappeared and he had no clue where they could be. Some of the shirts were specific ones he liked to wear. Jason was sure they couldn’t be in any of his safe houses because he hasn’t been staying in them as of late.

"I swear there’s a gremlin in this damn house somewhere…” He grumbled, huffing loudly and ran his fingers through his tousled dark hair.

“Fuck.” He swore under his breath. “I don’t have time for this shit.”

Jason was running a little late to his appointed date with the lovely Dick Grayson; having a bit of trouble finding something to wear. He quickly grabbed a simple grey shirt and one of his favorite brown leather jackets. Swiped his keys and essentials from the desk and shoved it inside his pocket and stormed out of his home.

 

\-----------------------------

 

He made it to their meeting destination with five minutes to spare and of course – Dick was nowhere to be seen. That man usually liked to arrive fashionably late to their dates. Well, late being a few minutes. But always punctual when on missions.

Jason couldn’t comprehend why they didn’t just meet up at their respective places and leave together. He’d suggested it but mister fucking-hopeless-romantic-Dick Grayson said that it would ruin the experience. That it was more exciting if they met up. _Freaking_ , Jason would much rather prefer they just met up and then go to where they wanted to go. But no – Dick wanted it his way. Wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Arms folded across his chest, Jason tapped his foot impatiently and stared at his watch. It was a minute till their meeting time. He knew he was being a tad impatient but he was a little irritated. Still couldn’t figure out where his favorite shirts had gone to. Did he toss them away accidentally?

He breathed loudly, trying to calm his nerves. Looking up from his wrist, he skimmed the perimeter and spotted Dick walking towards him, waving and grinning like a child – a really excited child. Which was, ok, kind of cute. Jason could never resist that smile.

And also, wow. _Wow._ Dick actually looked…stunning. Not that he didn’t always looking gorgeous. Just sometimes his choice of clothing was a bit… _eh_.

The dazzling vigilante was dressed in a simple white shirt with a deep _deep_ v-neck.  Tight and fitted jeans that complimented his beautiful legs and butt. Finished with black combat boots which was more of Jason’s style but maybe that style was rubbing off on Dick. And not to mention, that weird… blue wristband thingy he was wearing. What was that? Dick didn’t usually wear accessories so that’s an odd ball but whatever; he looked amazing even with it.

“Jason!” The shorter male smiled once he was face to face with the taller male.

Green eyes stared at his raven-haired boyfriend, a bit flabbergasted. Didn't even greet him back.

“Uh…Jay?” Dick said, poking at Jason's arm.

“So…“

“Yeah?” He quirked a brow, a little confused at Jason’s reaction.

“You can actually dress nice once in a while.” And that comment earned him a punch to the chest.

“Ow. What the hell?!” Jason groaned, hand rubbing circles on his chest, acting as if that really hurt because it didn’t.

“Rude!” He huffed.

“Okay. Okay. Sorry. But uh, you do look nice.” Jason smiled, hoping to ease Dick’s irritation.

“Oh yeah? Why didn’t you just say that instead?” He pouted.

“Sorry. No filter.”

“Learn to filter.”

“No can do.” Jason grinned, watching as Dick’s blue eyes narrowed down, glaring at him but he could see the playfulness reflected in those deep blue orbs.

Green eyes travelled down from his lover’s face and stopped at his exposed chest; he could see his beautiful golden skin glistening. Not to mention, he could see a little more if he maybe just pulled the shirt down a bit. _Hm._

Long, calloused fingers reached forward, dipping into the collar of Dick’s shirt and he tugged the shirt forward, taking a peek inside.

“Hey!” Dick yelled and slapped his hand away. “What are you doing?”

“Looking.” He said, unfazed and attempted to do the same thing, only to get slapped again. “I can see your nipples.”

“Oh my god Jason.” He sounded exasperated.

“It’s true.” He smirked and while Dick was busy rubbing his face in frustration, Jason went in again and pulled at his shirt.

“Jason! I swear to god–“

“I see a hickey.” He said as he brushed his finger across the pinkish spot decorating Dick’s chest, just a tad bit peeking out. He did remember leaving this here. Would have left more but Dick wouldn't let him because he complained that others would notice. So he had to put them somewhere that wasn't visible to the public eye.

“…What?” Blue eyes widen at that remark.

“Right here.”

Dick looked down and stared, a bit horrified he didn’t notice the kiss mark. The shirt would have left him totally exposed if it dipped down any lower. He blinked, a bit miffed.

“Also, this shirt looks kind of big on you. We bought you new fitted shirts last time so why–“ Suddenly, something clicked inside Jason’s head.

His _missing_ clothes. The fact that this very simple shirt looked kind of familiar though it could be found _anywhere_ but Jason was missing a white shirt. He thought on it and oddly enough, his shirts always seem to disappear the day after Dick visited. He never thought it was suspicious, assumed the raven-haired man had just misplaced his things since he did that often. But they weren’t because they were taken. Stolen more like it. And by none other than –

“Dick.”

“What?” He asked, raising his head to meet Jason’s gaze.

“Is this my shirt?”

“…Yes?”

“Okay. Then, next question. Have you been taking my clothes?”

“…Um.” He was fidgeting. “Sort of?”

“Okay. Okay. But why?”

And Dick quickly dropped his gaze to the ground, guilty. He shuffled his feet around, rolling back and forth on his heels. “Um…” he started, as if he was trying to find an excuse to get himself out of this confrontation.

“I’m not mad.” Jason really wasn’t. He didn’t actually mind. He was just curious; couldn’t quite wrap his brain around why Dick would be taking his clothes and wearing them out.

“…They smell like you.” He whispered.

“What?” Jason couldn’t quite catch those words.

Dick let out a heavy sigh. “They smell like you.” He blushed. “I-I just…sometimes I _miss_ you. And well, when I wear your shirts, it makes it feel like you’re there. I know it’s _lame_ and _stupid_ and I’m sorry for taking your clothes without your permission. I mean I guess it’s like I’m a thief but they’re comfortable cause they just kind of hang loosely and it feels nice and –“

Jason shut him up with a kiss, swallowing those last words and caused Dick to gasp in surprise. He pulled back, calling him a fool, and pressed their lips tightly together again. “Dork.” And another, nipping at his lower lip. “Could have just told me.” He breathed against pretty pink lips, placing one more kiss and leaned back. “I thought I lost them.”

Dick laughed, cheeks a slight rosy pink. “Sorry. Didn’t think you’d notice.”

“Hey, I don’t have that many clothes. Of course I would.”

The shorter male cringed. “I’ll give them back?”

“Nah. Keep them. I can always get new ones.”

“Since it’s my fault you’re maybe a little short on shirts, can I help pick?”

“Uh– well.” Jason stumbled, and stuttered; not really wanting Dick’s advice in clothing. But when his lover narrowed his eyes, a serious expression draped across his face, he knew he’d have to give in.

“ _Okay._ You can help but I get the final say.”

“Works for me.” Dick grinned and reached for Jason’s hand, threading their fingers together. “Now, let’s go eat.”

Of course his first thought after this whole debacle would be food. He rolled his eyes at his dork of a lover but nodded. “Lead the way Wonder Boy.” Jason teased, following beside Dick as he led him towards this fancy new café he wanted to try.

One day, he was going to end up wearing something Dick picked out; but hopefully in the far future.

**Author's Note:**

> So next installment... couple shirts?


End file.
